


You and I Aren't Friends [Podfic]

by ItsADrizzit



Series: Podfic [57]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rivalry, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/pseuds/ItsADrizzit
Summary: Sergio and Gerard, pining after each other during the national call-up.A series of 30×100 words drabbles forming one story.(Sergio's perspective.)





	You and I Aren't Friends [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and I Aren’t Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11966613) by [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills). 



> Thanks once again to [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills) for blanket permission to podfic and general awesomeness.
> 
> Recorded for Football RPF Week 2018 Day 6 - Rivalry

**Performed by** : [ItsADrizzit](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit)  
**Written by** : [prompt_fills](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompt_fills/pseuds/prompt_fills)

[MP3 and streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nn2lywro4thc7eg/Football%20RPF_You%20And%20I%20Aren%27t%20Friends.mp3?dl=0) [11.7 MB, 00:26:31]  
[M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/tb2yqxf0a5yw2zd/Football%20RPF_You%20and%20I%20Aren%27t%20Friends.m4b?dl=0) [18.8 MB, 00:26:31]


End file.
